Zantetzuken
by Brogramn
Summary: Zantetzuken: a sword of legendary prowness. One that can cut anything it's master desires. Beast Boy wants it for one thing: to cut stone and unleash all he wishes undone. Strict BBTerra [COMPLETE]
1. Chaptire 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Nope, nuh – uh, no way.**

**Zantetzuken: Chaptire 1**

* * *

Beast Boy was running through a field of tall grasses and flowers of all sorts. The bright sun painted the landscape in brilliant yellow light. The wind in his face, he felt the sight tinge of it cooling his green skin. As he ran in what seemed eternal paradise, he came across a figure with hair as golden as the stars in the heavens. Beast Boy approached the figure, and it turned around to show Beast Boy a girl of unequaled beauty. The girl, who eyed Beast Boy for a moment, suddenly showed a bright smile, which was perfection at its finest. Beast Boy, left there speechless for a moment, suddenly regained his voice. 

"Hi," he said nervously, "I, I, I'm called Beast Boy."

"Hello there," said the girl, "names Terra, and I've lived here for as long as I've known."

"That must be wonderful!" said Beast Boy. "Can you show me around?"

"Sure," she said with a girlish giggle, "follow me."

Terra then ran with Beast Boy, showing him the various plants, animals, and other wildlife. They found a pond, and began to throw themselves in it, their inhibitions taken over by joy. The two spent the happiest moments of their lives together that day. At the end, the two new friends found themselves on top of a grassy loft, enjoying the last moments of the sun for the day.

Terra turned to Beast Boy, who was immediately glued to her eyes, in their entire brilliant blue.

"Beast Boy," she asked softly, "promise me, no matter what, that we can always be like this, together."

"Of course," he said, drawing closer, "I will never leave you. I will never give up. I will never forget." As he was about to reach her lips, two giant gauntlets arose from the ground, and grasped Terra. The two hands then raised her in the air, out of Beast Boy's reach. Beast Boy tried to transform to help her, but his powers didn't respond.

Beast Boy, at the shock of his powerlessness, found himself thinking the strangest things.

"It's just like then, I couldn't do anything then. I was completely useless, powers and all." He turned his eyes upward at the screams of Terra, who was slowly turning to stone. Before she was completely petrified, she spoke to Beast Boy her last words.

"You were the best friend I ever had..."

"TEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screamed a frantic Beast Boy, and jolted from his bed, onto his head on the floor of his room. Silent, he laid there, tears now flowing from his eyes. He glanced out the window; the pale moon shining the only light he felt was in his world right now. After a couple moments, Robin and Cyborg, who were the ones with the adjacent rooms, opened Beast Boy's door, to find their friend in his current condition.

"My man," said Cyborg, a hint of excitement in his voice, "you ok? I thought someone had busted into the tower again."

Beast Boy picked himself up and dusted himself off. "I'm ok," he said softly, "just, just a bad dream is all." After that, he exited the room.

"Beast Boy, where are you going at such a late hour?" asked the Boy Wonder.

"I'll be back soon, I just need some air," he said, and with that he went downstairs and exited the tower into the night.

It was an hour's journey to the center of Jump City. It was here where fate decided a sacrifice was needed for all to continue living in peace. Beast Boy walked a stone bridge to where this sacrifice took place. There, on a pedestal, was the girl in his dream. She stood there in time; a monument to all she gave so others could live. She was truly one of the Heavens. Beast Boy knelt there, saying a silent prayer for his lost companion.

No, companion was too weak a word. Terra was truly something special. When she first met him, it wasn't the usual display of disgust and fear he got from other girls. No, she laughed, she laughed at him cause she thought he was funny. It was then Beast Boy knew he wanted to go farther. That night at the carnival, he thought he would surely get to tell her. No, to show her how much he grew to care for her over the few months they had together. It was not to be, as Fate took her away once, and then forever when she sealed herself within the volcano.

"Terra," he said, "if you can hear me, wherever you are, I want you to know you have not left my mind for a second. I, I feel so useless the more I think about it. I was blessed and cursed at the same time the day I got my powers. My neighbors shunned me, and then I was given a new family: the Titans. But at the same time, the one I wanted to help more than anyone else I've met, was taken from me, and I was powerless to stop it. The Titans said we would look for a cure, but I can't wait any longer! I need to see you. I need to touch you," he walked up to the statue's face and touched her lips, "I need to show you. Terra, my mind is made up; I'm getting you out of there right now."

* * *

Sorry if that seems a little short, but I like to ease into a story. Anyways, heres the usual for the start of one of my stories.

**1. Have a Question? Ask it then.**

**2. Review, Review, Review**

**KPAAF Everyone, See You Next Time!**


	2. Chaptire 2: A Stone's Throw Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Hommie don't play that copyright jazz. **

Hello everyone, I'm back at my keyboard. I have a base for my newest fiction, and want to thank all of you, but there will be time for that later. Some people are wondering where I got my sword from. Some people speculate I got it from Final Fantasy. That's a good guess, as I play **Final Fantasy Online,** but they're wrong sad to say. To explain it, I'll use the definition I found in one of my mangas: **XXXHolic**.

**Zantetzuken "The Sword That Cuts Iron!" **is the legendary sword of equally legendary thief, **Goemon Ishikawa**. If you're familiar with the name, then you have some experience with the anime **Lupin the Third**. The Goemon of _Lupin_ is supposed to be a direct descendent of Ishikawa, and is the current owner of the sword. Goemon, after unleashing its tremendous power, utters: "Once again, I cut a worthless object..."

Well, hope that clears things up. I'll be using Zantetzuken in my story, but I do not own it myself. Hope you enjoy what I do with it in this story.

* * *

**Zantetzuken: Chaptire 2 – A Stone's Throw Away**

It had been three days since Beast Boy's vow at Terra's monument, and was busy on the mainframe of Titan's Tower. His friends, understanding his sudden devotion and concern, just let him have at it. However, they had not expected Beast Boy to go without sleep, and keep nourished on tofu and lots of caffeine beverages. He even took to coffee after all the soda had been consumed. It was morning in Jump City, and Robin was the first to rise, seeing his friend at the computer as he walked into the kitchen. Robin was rather surprised though, as he saw Starfire there at the stove, trying her best to make Terran eggs.

"Morning Starfire," he said, grabbing the attention of his friend.

Starfire upon hearing his voice, turned around with a smile.

"Good morning Robin. What will you have today?" she asked him.  
"Eggs and some toast would be nice. When did you get up?"  
"Around 5am. I couldn't sleep out of concern for our friend," said Starfire, her gaze turning to the living room entrance.  
"Yeah, its pretty creepy. Beast Boy has been on the mainframe so long, I've been using a laptop to keep an eye on the city. Makes me think we should do something."  
"Robin," said Starfire, her gaze returning to Robin, "If there is something wrong, I'm sure he will tell us. After all, he told us this concerns Terra; what could be bad about that?" Starfire had finished cooking the eggs and handed them and some toast on a plate to Robin.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It's not like Beast Boy to keep his thoughts to himself though." Robin turned to his eggs. "Hey, you're getting pretty good at this Star."  
"I guess practice makes perfect then. Now let us eat," she said with a smile.

Beast Boy had been searching the Internet for three straight days, and still had not even scratched the surface of the monster amount of information. He started with searches, and then worked from links from the sites the mainframe pulled up. Some sites had heard of such phenomenon, but no know causes. Other sites blamed such happenings on disbelief in God or other such religious reasons. He had liked to the mainframe of the Justice League station in outer space, but even Terra was beyond its knowledge. Then he thought of something: why not try to think of it as a magical effect? Beast Boy began to search sites on the paranormal and other beliefs beyond the public eye.

Beast Boy sighed in exasperation, as his searching was getting nowhere fast.

"What should I do now? I'm getting rather empty in the 'idea' section of my brain. You think there would be some kind of magic remedy of something."

Then suddenly, Beast Boy slapped himself on the forehead, for he just answered his question. Magic? Duh, Raven was all about the occult. Maybe she could help in some way. 'It's worth a shot at least. I need to do it for Terra's sake,' thought Beast Boy, and he shuffled off towards his dark friend's room.

As he knocked on the door of the sorceress, Beast Boy was worrying himself silly over how Raven might take his plea. He didn't get much time to brood though, as Raven was punctual in answering her door. Raven gave a look signifying she knew her visitor, and then began with the usual interrogation everyone goes through that wants to enter.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. Raven was never quite comfortable around one she thought annoying at times.  
"Raven, I could use some advice," said Beast Boy rather bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush, as he knew of her mind – reading ability.  
"I'm trying to come up with something to help Terra. I can't find anything scientifically. So...I thought I'd come up with a magical answer to my problem."

Upon hearing this from his lips, Raven showed a stern look on her face, much like a scolding parent.

"Beast Boy, I may use magic, but I'm not a toolbox! Magic is not supposed to do everything. If you were looking for me to help you using magic, then you've wasted your time." Raven was about to shut the door, but it was impaired upon by Beast Boy's arm.  
"Raven," he said, going on the offensive, "I'm not going to just let you have a say and then leave me hanging. You're going to listen to me, or I'm going to stand out here and think until my random thoughts drive you mad."

Raven was quite shocked; even though she knew what he was going to say, she didn't think he'd be so forceful. Raven just stood there, trying to probe him. Oddly enough; though she wouldn't think Beast Boy able to, he was able to keep her from reaching his subconscious, and she could only read surface thoughts.

Raven, after a couple more minutes, reopened the door and motioned Beast Boy into her room. She took a seat at the edge of her bed, leaving Beast Boy to look around. Beast Boy, knowing full well the unpredictability of Raven's artifacts, kept his busy hands to himself.

"Well," spoke up Raven, "say what you want, I'm listening."  
"Raven, I just wanted to know if you know of anything that can help Terra. A relic, a food from your dimension, anything at all that you might have. If nothing, I was hoping you could use your crystal or something. Please Raven, I, I never wanted anything more in my life," said Beast Boy, trying his best not to sound like a sniveling child, and more like an adult.

Raven, after letting him get his frustration out, got up off the bed and walked over to her desk. She took her mirror, and looked into it, as if in deep thought. After a while she went to her bookshelf, filled with several arcane books.

"Beast Boy," she said, "when you think of magic, what is the first word that pops into your head? For some, it's power: absolute power." Raven walked over to Beast Boy, and handed him a book. "This is all I can do," she said, "Beast Boy, magic is a great thing in the world, but it can't work miracles. That is left to each one of us on our own." With that, Raven left for the kitchen.

Beast Boy had returned to his room, trying to decipher Raven's tome. From what he could make out from the Ye Olde English parts of the book's writing, it was a history of rituals and the objects lost since the times of their birth. He came to a section of Ancient Oriental Rituals, and found something of interest. Back then; priests were trained in the sword, much like a paladin of a church. These priests were taught how to focus _ki_ into their strikes, allowing them to cut the uncut – able. It was said the skill became so refined, that they were taught to exorcise demons and evil spirits with a single strike. This "One Strike" form of _ki_ magic was later reformed to a martial art.

The more Beast Boy looked at the tome, and the pictures of dried ink thousand of years old, he began to wonder if this would be the answer. It wasn't till Beast Boy came to a picture that he became convinced. The picture showed a set of pictures, like a comic strip or progressive story. In it the man strikes toward another man, and cuts the stone behind the said man, leaving him intact. There was a description at the bottom. It spoke of the man's sword: it was called Zantetzuken. The other part of the description read: "A famous sword which will only cut that which it master desires."

Beast Boy then closed the book; was this text what Raven expected him to find inside the book? Either way, he was certain that if he could find this Zantetzuken, it could cut Terra free of her prison. 'I'm going on purely blind faith," he thought to himself, "but just standing here waiting for something to happen isn't going to help either.' Beast Boy grabbed a small suitcase, and packed some extra clothes, some snacks, a few books; including the tome Raven had given him, a picture of him and the Titans, and a small silver hair comb with a butterfly on top. After he had felt he had the essentials, Beast Boy began downstairs, and ran past his friends out the door. Robin, who was in the main hall at the time, saw as his friend ran past him in almost a blur.

"Beast Boy! Where the heck are you going in such hurry?" he shouted, just barely getting the attention of his friend, who stopped and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Robin," he spoke, "I need to leave the team for a while."  
"What? What do you mean you need to leave? In case you forgot, you're a Titan, and you need to be here when the city needs you."  
"I've got some vacation time coming up don't I? Just put my time off on that."  
"What are we supposed to do without you then?"  
"Hey," said Beast Boy defensively, "In case you forgot, we're not the only five teen heroes on this planet! I'm sure you can get Speedy or Aqualad to help out."

"Look Beast Boy," said Robin, taking a deep breath, "as your friend, I know I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, and won't try to. However, as your leader, I need to know why you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving cause I'm sick of waiting," he said calming down. "I've tried to sit idle for the last few months, but it seems now all we do is crush bad guys. Whatever happened to our promise to Terra? What happened to our promise to set her free? I've never forgotten, and until I set her free, I never will."

Robin, stood there at the maturity of his friend, and was speechless. The master detective, who knew to keep his thoughts to himself and his emotions in check, was now at a loss for what to do. At this, Robin started to chuckle, amazed he could even at times this serious.

"Well," he said, "could you at least keep in contact with the tower? I'd like to know you're not going off to get killed."  
Beast Boy smiled slightly, knowing his friend approved. "Yeah, I've got my communicator. I'll send a message every now and then."  
"Beast Boy?" said Robin, as Beast Boy was about to leave.  
"Yes?"

"Good luck man, Terra's lucky to know someone like you."

* * *

_It must be your skin that I'm sinking in  
It must be for real cause now I can feel  
And I didn't mind, it's not my kind  
It's not my time to wonder why  
__Everything gone white, everything's grey  
Now you're here, now you're away  
I don't want this, remember that  
I'll never forget where you're at  
  
Don't let the days go by  
Glycerine, Glycerine  
  
I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one or do you lie  
We live in a wheel where everyone steals  
But when we rise it's like strawberry fields  
I treated you bad, you bruise my face  
Couldn't love you more, you've got a beautiful taste _

_Don't let the days go by  
Could've been easier on you  
I couldn't change though I wanted to  
Should have been easier by three  
Our old friend fear and you and me  
Glycerine, Glycerine  
Don't let the days go by  
Glycerine  
Don't let the days go by _

_Glycerine, Glycerine  
Glycerine, Glycerine  
Bad moon white again  
Bad moon white again  
As she falls around me _

_I needed you more when we wanted us less  
I could not kiss, just regress  
It might just be clear simple and plain  
Well that's just fine, that's just one of my names _

_Don't let the days go by  
It could've been easier on you, you, you  
Glycerine, Glycerine Glycerine, Glycerine_

**_"Glycerine" by Bush_**

* * *

Well, here's another chapter for yall. Sorry it took so long. I kind of pulled the start out of my ass, but I've got a good pace now. 

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Pixie10111  
**Never seen a fariy with a serial number before...guess it was bound to happen. Thanks for the support, and tell the mob outside your house the same.

**Shadowcatmage13  
**Thanks for your support!

**Starsakura  
**Sakura, I have a liking to that name for some reason I can't explain. Some people in my animes named that can have a dangerous personallity. Hope the explanation up top explains the sword. Thanks for the kind words!

**Fariyhome2000  
**Another fariy, wonder what that says about my writting. Anyways, thanks for the return review. And don't worry about the comments, I can take them. In fact, I encourage people to tell me what they don't like. Thankfully, everyone enjoys my stories :D. Thanks again!

**Poopy Penguin  
**I take it Penguin was taken eh? Oh well, thanks for your continued support! I'll be sure to give a review to your story.

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Good to hear from you again Ruby! I did put a little Star/Robin fluff in; I just can't say no to a good friend. I'm glad you like the story despite the ship. I'd figure my other good friend **ssjEasterBunny**, would be all over this story, as he's the big BB/Terra fan of my group. I have to say though, as I wrote this, I saw "**Spellbound"** and it was a very warm moment at the end with BB and Raven. I was touched, even though I think BB would pick Terra any day.

**KPAAF Everyone, Cya Next Time!**


	3. Chaptire 3: How Do They Know What They'r...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Why? Because I can...wait a minute... 

My good friend **SsjEasterBunny **is back, and he just pointed out a logical error of mine. I just found it myself, but I'm not going to change it, as it's really minor to the story. Thanks man, it's nice to have people looking out for your credibility. As for your other question, chaptire is a reasonable word to use to open each part. I guess I'm going to have to be more careful from now on. On the other hand, my other good friend **Marchwardens Blue Eyed S** is unfortunately absent . I'm sure she's just busy like Ssj.

Anyways, I'll be sure to recognize my other loyal readers at the end, but I've got some ground to make up.

* * *

**Zantetzuken: Chaptire 3 – How Do They Know What They're Saying?**

A rather large bus stopped in front of the local temple of Kyoto. It halted, and the front door opened with a signature hiss. Several local tourists were in bulk as they passed through the passage, along with Beast Boy, his head buried in a map showing highlights. Several famous temples were signified, as well as many shops for souvenirs and specialty crafts.

"Now that I'm here, one question comes to mind," said Beast Boy, his head lifted to look at his surroundings, "with so many temples and famous sites, where the hell do I start looking?" He figured the various temples are better than nothing, and walked the quiet streets until he came across a typical Shinto temple. The large gates were of steel, and were open to the public for today. As Beast Boy entered the site, he found himself on one end of a large empty field, consisting of various shrubbery and plants. Across from the field was the temples main hall, and its size had Beast Boy in awe.

"Man, I'd hate to be in charge of cleaning this place," he said to himself, and started his walk to the main hall. He came to the stairs leading to the hall, and the hero had no trouble climbing them given his physique. When he came to the entrance, he was shocked once again. There was an archway surrounding the shrine, and past it came a ceiling of bright gold sculptures. Various gods of the religion were carved into the corners of gold; or at least Beast Boy assumed them to be gods. On the floor though, the shrine was virtually empty. On the end was a large statue of the common god of Shinto: Uzume. A couple people in priest garbs were there in the middle of the floor, knelt in meditation.

Beast Boy walked softly onto the floor, not wanting to interrupt the priests, or so he thought. However, he was startled slightly when one rose from the floor and turned around to see him. The man slowly and quietly walked up to the Beast Boy, a warm smile on his face. Beast Boy was rather at a loss of what to do. He searched his person for something to help. 'I know I have that guide I bought at the airport somewhere,' he thought, and soon enough he was successful in finding it. He skimmed the small book and tried his best to talk to the man.

"Uh, lets see, um, nani tomo kata heishimei?" he blurted slowly to the man.

A moment of silence and a quirked eyebrow later, the man spoke back. "You know," he said, "most of us speak English as a second language."

Beast Boy was shocked, and then sighed in relief. "Well, at least I don't have to look like a jackass now. I was wondering if you could help me with some searching. I'm looking for information on a sword. It's called Zantetzuken."

When the priest heard that word out of Beast Boy, though it was subtle, had a shrewd look, and walked over to the other priest. The man appeared to speak into the other priest's ear, and after a couple minutes, Beast Boy was in for another shock. The priest rose, and began to speak rather loudly at his fellow follower, though Beast Boy couldn't follow the Japanese dialogue. After the loud banter, the man, with a possessed look in his eyes, approached rather swiftly and came face to face with the young man.

"How did you find out about the holy sword? I demand an answer," the priest said in a calm and stern manner.

Beast Boy, looking into his pack, found Raven's book, and held it in front of the man. "My friend showed me this, the sword was shown inside. I wanted it to help a friend."

"I won't ask you for that book, but I will ask you to dispose of it and forget all about the sword," with that, the man started to walk away. Beast Boy, rather left without something to stand on, spoke up in his defense.

"Now wait a damn minute!" he shouted, his voice ringing off the ceiling of the shrine. "I'm not going to just give up like that. Why the heck should I just forget Zantetzuken? I've come here because it might be the only way to save her!" The other priest bowed his head, refusing to answer. "Fine! Be that way! I'll just have to go someone else!" said Beast Boy, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said the priest, and Beast Boy halted and turned once more.

"Please forgive my fellow priest, but the followers of the sword are considered heretics of the Shinto religion. Though we both fight against evils, their methods are rather, brutal for us," said the priest, his head still bowed slightly.

"Followers of the sword? Is that what they're called?" asked Beast Boy, still a little skeptical of the sudden change of heart.

"They are the followers of One-Draw, and they once were a sect of the Shinto religion. Their shrine is not in town, but resides by the mountains, as they use the solid rock for practice," said the priest, and handed Beast Boy a small handmade map. "This should get you there," he said.

"Thank you," said Beast Boy, and in a sense of respect, bowed towards the priest.

The map led Beast Boy to a small temple house after a two-hour journey. Much like a traditional Oriental temple, except for this one was roughly a quarter of the size, as its members were few in number. Beast Boy walked into the temple grounds, into a large rectangle of sand. A large circle of white chalk was positioned in the center. Beast Boy walked to the circle's center, and took a look at the surroundings. The temple's main hall to the East side, and to the West stood a podium with a sword on display. Approaching the sword, Beast Boy saw it as a dai-katana, much larger than he thought Oriental swords could be. One part of the display held the sheath, which was black obsidian with gold ornate and jewels. The sword itself was normal for a dai-katana; except for the tip was completely flat, and the sword was as thick as a sheet of raw lead. Beast Boy examined the display; why would someone put such an artifact of the old Japan just out in the open? 'These people sure have a different approach to maintenance of their history,' he thought, and after looking around to find no one around, picked the blade up. Beast Boy, though strong in his own right, struggled to right the sword cause of its unusual weight. However, he did not have much time to muse as a large gong being rung somewhere got his attention. Within moments, several men in priest garb had surrounded the young changeling.

"You! What gall you have to try and steal the holy sword of our temple!" spouted one of the men. "We shall now teach you the penalty for such desecration!" With that said, two of the priests now charged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, in a desperate attempt to defend himself, swung the sword over his head with all his might. At this attempt, the sword glowed a slight tinge of white, and Beast Boy could see a thick line with no end in sight shoot across the air in front of him, leaving a chasm. The strong wind that this produced pushed the men away from the young man. The other priests, who stood their ground, immediately dropped their weapons.

"He, he," one began to stutter, "he split the very air itself. How? How could an outsider do this? Zantetzuken has only responded to its original master's hand." Beast Boy, as he saw an opportunity to escape, dropped the sword and transformed into a bird. Beast Boy than began to fly in an attempt to escape. Suddenly, a slash of light hit Beast Boy in the left wing, and the changeling began to fall. The priests on the ground turned to the main hall's direction to see their leader, sword drawn.

"Well," he spoke softly, "what are you waiting for? I've given you idle opportunity to capture the thief. And take the prisoner to the medical room, for that attack of mine had to hurt."

"Yes Toyoshi-sensei!" shouted the priests, and scrambled to capture the runaway bird. One of the priests approached the leader with his head down.

"Toyoshi-sensei," spoke the priest, "that thief, he. I believe he used the holy sword against us. The very air was split by his clumsy swing."

The man known as Toyoshi stared at his follower with a narrow stare. "Consul," he spoke with a harsh tone, "such joking remarks are an insult. Are you trying to insult me?"

"I do not Toyoshi-sensei, but I speak the truth. I would not speak of the sword in your presence if it was not necessary."

After a couple minutes of deep thought, Toyoshi turned around and spoke to the priest. "I have some manners to think over. Treat the prisoner and I'll find a suitable punishment."

* * *

"**Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Black Dawn**  
Yet another one of my readers from Final Trial. Thanks for making the jump to my new story **:D**.  
  
**SsjEasterBunny**  
Well, I'm not sure about potential, but I do like to open new windows for the characters. Thanks for the review!!

**Archer of the Titan**  
Well, I gave you some advice, how did that work out? Thanks for the kind words!

**Starsakura**  
If you're a BB fan, then you must have loved "The Beast Within." Beast Boy is quite portrayed as a one-dimensional character, so I try to let him shine in a different way in my stories. Thanks and I hope you continue reading!

**Aeris-Raven  
**Another one of my fans from Final Trial, welcome back . Like I told Sakura, Beast Boy is more than a one-dimensional character to me, so I try to do something different with him. I'm sorry you don't approve of BB/Terra, but I'll let you know I have an idea for a BB/Raven story. Thanks for your support!

**Poopy Penguin**  
Thanks for saying I write good stories man, I'm still not used to people telling me that. As for Final Trial, I'd love to write a sequel, but I'm at a loss of where to start. Plus the beginning I have in mind involves the Death of King Robin. Still, it's always a possibility, as a lot of people want a sequel. 

**KPAAF Everyone! See you all later!!**


	4. Chaptire 4: Yours be Mine, Mine be Yours

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If you would like to own Teen Titans, please send $9.99 plus S&H to me.**

* * *

**Zantetzuken – Chaptire 4: Yours be Mine, Mine be Yours.**

Beast Boy sat in his small room, knowing of the guard posted at the door. He would of transformed out through a window, but the enemy had been keeping him in a place without any. For the past three days, he had kept here against his will, pondering exactly why this was so. If they thought he was a thief, why not just turn him over to the authorities.

'Come to think of it,' thought Beast Boy, 'didn't the priest say these guys had methods that didn't agree with their own? If so, maybe they intend to deal with me themselves.' At this recent thought, Beast Boy decided he should look for a chance to escape. However, his scheming was cut short when the guard opened the door to his prison.

"Come thief," he spat out, "the master has decided he will be the one to exact your punishment."   
"What would that entail exactly?" said Beast Boy in an agitated tone.   
"That's not my concern. I was told to bring you to him alive and well is all," he said bluntly. The typical guard, he let Beast Boy lead the way to keep an eye on his motions. The path took the changeling outside, where he noticed he was being lead to the other side of the temple grounds. It didn't take long before the two arrived at the main hall. To Beast Boy's surprise, the priests had all gathered and were turned at his presence.

'Great,' thought Beast Boy, 'looks like a crowd for an execution if I ever saw one.'   
He was lead towards the back, where he ascended a small flight of steps, to where the head priest was waiting, a eerie glare on his face. The guard was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and knelt in the presence of the head priest.

The head priest, known to the others as Toyoshi, circled the young man, who hinted in his eyes that he was truly afraid of what was to come.

Beast Boy at the priest's circling grew from scared to agitated once again.   
"Well," he stated, "what are you waiting for? If you're going to do something to me, get it over with!" Toyoshi answered him with a swift hand to his face.   
"Relax," he said, attempting to calm him down, "if this were any ordinary burglary, we would have simply caught you and skinned you."   
"You say something like that to me after telling me to relax?" shouted Beast Boy, and received another slap by Toyoshi.   
"Can I finish? Or do I just need to tape your mouth shut," said Toyoshi, his voice raised just the slightest in tone. Beast Boy decided that he was probably getting what he deserved for picking something up that didn't belong to him, and remained quiet.   
"Good," said Toyoshi, "like I was saying; if you were any ordinary thief, we would kill you and that would be that. But, you are far from ordinary."

As the priests found out that they weren't going to get a show, they started to stir up. They shouted angrily at the fact that the boy in front of them was not going to be killed, or so it sounded. At the sound of all this shouting, Toyoshi walked past Beast Boy to the head of the stairs. He unsheathed his sword, and let loose a blade whip much like the one he used to incapacitate Beast Boy. The thunderous roar it made echoed throughout the main hall, and then faded into the now silent room.

"I will have no such insolent whining from my warriors!" he barked with absolute venom in his words. "I am to decide his fate, and anyone who feels otherwise: if you want this boys head you will come through me first!" He sheathed his sword and returned to Beast Boy. "You are all dismissed!" he shouted, and immediately the room was empty except Beast Boy, Toyoshi, and one guard behind the priest.

Toyoshi motioned for said guard to come towards him, to which he then began to speak to him.   
"Harashima," said Toyoshi, "keep an eye out on the students, I will have no direst in my temple."   
"Yes, Toyoshi-sensei," said Harashima, and left in a flash.

When everyone had seemed to leave, Toyoshi walked to the East of the main hall and beckoned for Beast Boy to follow. Beast Boy, having seen the man just stand up for his life, followed suit. Beast Boy was lead to Toyoshi's personal cabin of the temple. For a man Beast Boy had the initial impression of as a hardened soldier, Toyoshi seemed to also be a scholar. Various bookshelves lined the walls of the room, with a bed fashioned of bronze in the corner by the window overlooking the grounds. In another corner sat a table with two chairs.

"Please," said Toyoshi, "I need to talk to you about something important." Beast Boy took one of the chairs while Toyoshi went over to another corner of the room, where a hotplate and a rack of spices and tea boxes sat. "Care for some tea?"   
"Uh, no thanks, not a big fan of tea," said Beast Boy.   
"Oh well, suit yourself," said Toyoshi, and put a kettle of water on the hotplate. He then took the other seat unoccupied.   
"Ok," said Beast Boy, tired of all the different reactions he was getting from this guy. What, was he bipolar or something? "What exactly is your game? You hit me in front of your students, then take me in here for tea and crumpets, why?"   
"I didn't offer crumpets," said Toyoshi, "and I slapped you because I'm not one to let another be rude and constantly interrupt me. Especially when I'm trying to ask why that someone can use the Zantetzuken."

"So that is the sword I saw in this book," said Beast Boy.   
"Your skin," said Toyoshi.   
"Where did that come from," said Beast Boy, quirking an eyebrow.   
"Your skin, why is it that color?"   
"Let's just say I had a weird childhood," he said shyly. "You may not think it of a 'thief,' but I'm a superhero." He got out of his seat and did several transformations in front of Toyoshi to solidfy his point.   
"Interesting," he said after the demonstration, "it might be your connection with the primal world that allows you enough _ki_ to use the blade."

"There's something I'm not getting," said Beast Boy, trying to explain his situation. "Those priests at the other Shinto shrine talked about you guys like you're the plague. I was getting the feeling you were some kind of cult of warriors or something."   
At the mention of the Shinto priests, Toyoshi sighed in disappointment.   
"Yes, well I'm afraid after our founder Goemon Ishikawa broke off from the Shinto pantheon, they haven't been able to ever forgive us."   
"Why do they hate you so much?" asked Beast Boy.   
"Because we are trying to keep the warrior past of Shinto alive. We used to be priests who would wonder Japan exorcising demons and other abominations of life. The Shinto priests, at the revolution of Japan, were content to say that our enemies were defeated, and we no longer needed to fight."

"And was when your founder broke off."   
"Goemon pleaded with them to keep at least a small group of priests in training, but they just said our fight with demons were over. They didn't understand: people don't make something or someone the enemy."   
"Then what does?" asked Beast Boy.   
"The times," said Toyoshi, and got up to make his tea. He poured himself two cups, and brought them to the table. He placed one in front of Beast Boy.   
"Uh, sorry, but I said I'm not a fan of tea," he said politely.   
"I know what you said, but when in your life did you first try tea?" asked Toyoshi.   
"About four years ago, when one of my friends brought tea into the tower. She still drinks it today."   
"Try it, and see if you like it."   
Beast Boy sipped the tea, first in little amounts because of its heat, but then took a good long sip. He gasped in a sound of refreshment.   
"Hmm, that's not bad at all."   
"You see?" said Toyoshi. "The times change all of us, for better or worse. It's the only certain thing we have to believe in. Goemon saw that long ago, when he carved this temple out of the mountain's base itself."

"And he used Zantetzuken to do that right?" said Beast Boy.   
"Yes, that's right," said Toyoshi, "and only a few people are able to hold the sword. A priest here could train all his life and only be able to wield the holy blade in his 80's, assuming he lived that long." He put his tea down and stared at Beast Boy intently. "Which is why," he said, "the priests here were stricken with awe that an outsider could use its cutting strength. Beast Boy, is it? Why were you looking for Zantetzuken anyways?"

Beast Boy at the inquiry of his purpose here put his cup down as well, his eyes deep with recollection of memory. "I, I came here because I think that sword is the only way to keep my promise to someone. My group and I were fighting a powerful villain by the name of Slade. One of his soldiers, his general in fact, was a dear friend of mine. We defeated Slade, but my friend sacrificed herself so the city could survive. We promised, no, I promised I would find a way to save my friend. I think Zantetzuken can free my friend from her stone coffin."

"Well," said Toyoshi, "I heard you split the very air with Zantetzuken earlier this week, so cutting stone around your friend should be no problem. However, you will need some mental discipline to shape your _ki_ correctly."   
"Toyoshi," said Beast Boy, who got out of his chair and bowed in front of the priest, "I know it's asking a lot, but I need to use the sword. Please, I only need it for a short while, then I swear to bring it back."

Toyoshi looked at young man in front of him, who was begging him for permission to use the holy artifact of their temples founder. And yet, he felt that it couldn't hurt, as long as he accompanied the boy. 'It makes me wonder what lord Goemon would do if he ever needed to do something so trivial to his power,' he thought, chuckling to himself. 'Lord Goemon, do you truly favor this boy with the sword you kept care of so lovingly?'

"I will accompany you to your friend. I will give you Zantetzuken when we get there so that you may free her, then I shall return here," he said, which perked Beast Boy's head up immediately.   
"You'll come with me?" he cried out in surprise. "But, why not do it yourself then?"   
"Because your promise is not my promise. If you care so much for your friend, it's only fitting that you free your friend yourself. I will come to make sure you are able to."   
"I, I don't know what to say. Isn't there anything I need to do? Isn't there some kind of payment or something?"   
"Well, the temple rents out its services for a fee, but to use our holy sword, that would cost more than money can give. What can you give me in return?"   
"Well, there are a couple books in my bag, one of them might add to your library."   
"That would do. After all, this is a noble cause. Very well, as they say in Ireland: Yours be mine, and mine be yours." With that, Toyoshi picked up his new client from the floor.   
"I guess you must repack and get ready to travel back home. I will call for you in two days." With that he and Beast Boy left the room.

Unbeknownst to them however, a head peers into the room from the open window. The person is wearing a mask, and examines the room to see it empty. The masked figure left the window, and jumped up to the roof of the temple. The figure pulled out a communicator and turned it on.

"Hello, master, I believe your intuition has paid off. The Titan you ordered me to follow is indeed here, and he's on his way back to the tower with the head priest. I think you are going to like what I have to report..."

* * *

Man, this is still looking too short, and this is five pages on my word application. Oh well, I got what I wanted out of it, and I still have quite a bit to go. So I hope you all will bear with me... 

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

**Poopy Penguin   
**I guess I'll get used to it eventually, but thanks either way. I just haven't been inspired yet like I used to. Hopefully something will come across later.

**Black Dawn   
**Lol, well I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks for the review.

**cmartist   
**I'm disapointed to with chapter length, as I really think these are longer than they actually are. I'll work harder to get them longer, but I do stop when I think I reach a good stopping point. Thanks for the review.

**ssjEasterBunny   
**Wow, you certainly had a lot to say, and thankfully it was all positive. I was going for Beast Boy trying to avoid making a bad situation worse. I see that in Beast Boy every now and then, though it usually depends on if he thinks he can get away with running away. Unique eh? I guess there are some elements to my writting you don't see every day. As for AIM, I don't know if my comp has, it (it probably does its just I dont' use instant messanger). Don't worry about writting to keep up with me, everyone goes at thier own pace. I do look forward to what you've got up your sleave though. I'm wondering if you've gotten better since Angel's Tears.

**KPAAF and See Yall Around.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Take a Look at Me Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I could use them for protection though. **

It's been a long time coming, so I should just get started. I need to get another notch in this story. Hope 'yall can except me being in a slump for the past month, but I'm feeling pretty good now. So let me get started.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Take A Look At Me Now**

Beast Boy opened his eyes to the sharp pain in his arm. He woke to see the flight stewardess jabbing him in the arm to wake him for the landing into Jump City. Beast Boy just grumbled a response, which was enough for the stewardess to leave and prepare for landing. Toyoshi was sitting next to him, a smile welcoming Beast Boy to the land of the living.

"Well, about time we got here, isn't it?" he asked his new green friend.

"You're telling me," replied Beast Boy, "18 hours from Japan to New York, it's a good thing they had a discount for superheroes."

Toyoshi chuckled to himself. True, they were in their seats for quite a while, but that gave the two time to talk about their lives. Toyoshi listened with the patience of a scholar as Beast Boy described his friends in detail, and about how Terra got into her situation. Playing cards, sleeping, and watching mediocre movies took up the rest of the time when enough words were said.

After the landing into Jump City International, the two made the long trek to Titan's Tower. They entered to see no one in the lobby. Beast Boy put his bag down, and Toyoshi did the same. Beast Boy lead Toyoshi into the living room of the tower, where it was being occupied by Robin and Cyborg. The two titans were fighting each other in another rival match in Soul Caliber II.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" shouted Beast Boy, getting the attention of his friends, who smiled and turned off the game to greet him.  
"Beast Boy, welcome back," said Robin, "that certainly didn't take long."  
"My main man, you find anything to help Terra out?" inquired Cyborg.  
Beast Boy nodded, "yep," he said. "I have my new friend Toyoshi here to thank for that."

Toyoshi bowed in greeting, "I've heard all about you from Beast Boy."  
Robin bowed in return, and Cyborg extended his hand. "I suppose you know how to help Terra then?"  
"I brought something that could work, and I've given Beast Boy permission to use it in his endeavor."  
Beast Boy examined the room, "speaking of Terra, where are the other girls?"  
"Raven was taken by Star to the 'mall of shopping'," said Cyborg, making a quote gesture with his hand.  
"Well, I guess I'd better get Toyoshi settled in," said Beast Boy, and led the priest towards the guest rooms.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, back at Terra's monument…**

The masked spy made its way towards the center of the site. A lone figure stood there, waiting patiently. The spy kneeled before the figure.

"My master," said the spy, "the priest and the boy have returned to the tower. The holy sword is with them."  
"I see," said the figure, "well done, my shadow, you are no longer needed."  
"Yes, my master," said the spy, and she dematerialized, and was sucked into a gauntlet worn by the figure.  
"Now all I have to do is wait. The boy will bring me what I desire," said the figure.

The figure walked to the statue of Terra, and a white smile could be seen being formed in what could be assumed to be its face.

"The priest however, is an x-factor that I cannot allow to continue."

**

* * *

**

**The Following Day…**

Toyoshi and Beast Boy could be seen outside the tower's walls, where they were performing a form of meditation. Toyoshi was calm and controlled in his movements, while Beast Boy, like all beginners of such meditation, seemed stiff and clumsy.

"Beast Boy," said Toyoshi, "if you want to use our temple's sword, then I would recommend some training of the mind. You possess the raw talent necessary, but this practice will shape you well."

"What exactly am I shaping?" asked Beast Boy.  
"_Ki,_ Beast Boy. _Ki_ will be your tool in using Zantetzuken to its fullest. Rock is shaped by a tool, and _ki _is your tool with Zantetzuken."  
"A little redundant don't you think?" asked Beast Boy.  
Toyoshi chuckled, "that tends to be the way lessons are written."

The day consisted of meditation, and then some basic kempo so Beast Boy could also use the sword as a weapon. They practiced "one-draw" by using various rocks along the tower's rocky shore.

Beast Boy was exhausted at the end of the lessons.

"Man," he said, "didn't know a priest had to be so fit all around. All this using my mind is giving me a migraine."  
"You're still getting used to it," said Toyoshi. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you the technique for freeing your friend."  
Beast Boy nodded with a smile. 'Terra, I'm almost there. Please, wait just a little longer,' he thought, and then retired to bed.

Toyoshi stayed up rather late, as he was used to being the last in his temple to go to bed. He entered the living room to find Robin there, monitoring the city on the computer.

Robin could sense Toyoshi's presence, "so I caught a glimpse of your training with Beast Boy."  
"Really?" said Toyoshi. "What were you able to watch?"  
"I saw you tossing rocks at him, and Beast Boy slicing them in half in mid-air. Still can't believe it was really happening."  
"You have never seen such martial arts before?"

Robin shook his head, "its not that, believe me. It's just, I was grown up taught that such phenomena have a scientifically possible explanation."  
"I see. I've been around long enough to realize that no matter how much we progress, science will never be able to explain some of the wonders of our existence."  
"But do you really think Beast Boy can help Terra with that sword?" asked Robin.  
"I do, but its not about what I think he can do," said Toyoshi, "it's about what he thinks he can do."

"You sound like you think you know the answer to that," said Robin.  
"I think he thinks he can do whatever it takes to help the one he cares for," replied Toyoshi. "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for tomorrow."

**

* * *

**

**The Following Day…**

Beast Boy met Toyoshi outside the tower the following morning. Toyoshi stood in the distance, and there were several large boulders in the pathway to him.

"Beast Boy," he said, "this will see if you can direct your _ki_. If you can hit this boulder at my feet without touching the other ones along the path, you should be able to pull off your friend's recovery."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Beast Boy, "it looks like there are at least 9 or 10 of these monsters in my way."  
"Beast Boy, this will give you enough control so that Zantetzuken will respond to what it is you wish to cut. The user of Zantetzuken must be able to control how his or her _ki _responds."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He took a look at the path, and tried to memorize the locations of the boulders. 'You can do this BB, think of it like a maze, or a video game. All you have to do is reach the goal.'

"YAHHHH!" cried Beast Boy, as he swung the blade downward. He focused all his attention to the boulder at Toyoshi's feet. He stared at it for several minutes, sweat dripping down his face. Toyoshi looked at his boulder, and sure enough, it started to show cracks, and then split in two. Toyoshi smiled, and signaled Beast Boy's victory with a thumb up.

Beast Boy beamed with delight. "Yes! Go Beast Boy! Killed the boulder!" he said as he danced to himself. Toyoshi came up to Beast Boy and smiled.

"Good job," he said, "I think you can use our sword now."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? I want Terra freed right now!" shouted Beast Boy, and ran to get Zantetzuken.

**

* * *

**

**Later that Evening, at Terra's Monument…**

Beast Boy and Toyoshi had made their way to Terra. Zantetzuken was held in Beast Boy's trembling hands. After all he did to make it this far, Beast Boy was filled with fear over whether or not this would work. Beast Boy stopped before Terra, and looked at it with the anxiousness of a little boy.

"Beast Boy, just swing Zantetzuken, and let your _ki_ command it to free your friend," said Toyoshi.

"Or, we could skip that frivolous nonsense and you could just hand it over to me," said a voice.

Upon its hearing, Toyoshi turned around, his eyes wide with disbelief. Beast Boy turned around to, to see a figure in a cloak. The figure had two gauntlets on, they were made of ruby-colored steel, and were adorned with an ocean-blue sapphire.

"I would know those gauntlets and that voice anywhere," said Toyoshi.  
"Yeah?" said Beast Boy, "So do you mind filling me in?"

"I'll fill you in boy," said the figure. "In the days of Goemon Ishikawa, there was one demon of exceptional strength. Goemon's prowess led to the defeat of that demon, but not before he lodged a piece of the famed blade into the demon's forehead. That is how the creation of the Zantetzuken came to pass."

"So you've come to take it, seeing it as the only way one could ever send you away to Hell forever," said Toyoshi, "isn't that right Velsper?"

"Correct," said the now identified figure. "But also, I've come to dispose of an annoyance."

A spike impaled Toyoshi from behind. Toyoshi coughed up blood in pain, and then collapsed on the cavern floor. The spike retracted to the murderous shadow behind the two. Velsper's right gauntlet glowed, and the shadow was absorbed back inside it.

Beast Boy, in a moment or rage, charged at Velsper with Zantetzuken. Velsper clasped the blade with the flat sides of his hands, and trapped the blade. Velsper kicked Beast Boy in the gut, which sent him flying back without the sword in his hand.

Velsper took Zantetzuken into his hand, and then materialized away.

Beast Boy ran to Toyoshi, where he tried to find a sign of life, but failed miserably.

Beast Boy shouted in pain, frustration, and despair.

**

* * *

**

**That Night at the Tower…**

Robin came to Beast Boy's door, where he entered Beast Boy's room to find him staring out the window at the sea below.

"I've sent word of Toyoshi to the temple, it didn't go well, but they will be waiting to retrieve the body," said Robin.  
"He taught me a lot in just two days, and then in two seconds he's murdered," said Beast Boy.  
"What now Beast Boy?" said Robin.

"Now, I need to find that bastard. I know he's still around here somewhere. I'll find him, it's a chance I've got to take."

_

* * *

_

_How can I just let you walk away,  
__just let you leave without a trace  
__When I stand here taking every breath with you, ohoo  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,  
__when all I can do is watch you leave  
__'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,  
__and even shared the tears  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,  
__'cos there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
__just the memory of your face  
__Take a look at me now,  
__'cos there's just an empty space  
__And you coming back to me is against the odds  
__and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
__turn around and see me cry  
__There's so much I need to say to you,  
__so many reasons why  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now,  
__'cos there's just an empty space  
__And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
__just the memory of your face  
__Take a look at me now,  
__'cos there's just an empty space  
__But to wait for you, is all I can do  
__and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now,  
__'cos I'll still be standing here  
__And you coming back to me is against all odds  
__Its the chance I've got to take, oh, oho_

_Just take a look at me now_

"_**Against All Odds" by Phil Collins**_

* * *

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

**Poopy Penquin  
**Sorry I made you mad. I had a slump in January. I hope you still continue to read.

**SSJEasterBunny  
**Good to hear from you. :) How's your own story doing? I do try to be original, but from now on and again I'll use a name I like. All those names from "Final Trial" are made up on the spot. Velsper though, is from one of my mangas, after a demon, to be ironic. Chaptire was supposed to be spelled Chapitreso 1) I spelled it wrong and 2) I use it because it's more creative than just using part, chapter, etc. Thanks for the review!

**tocole  
**A former fanfic writter eh? Maybe you could give us all a little advice. Still, its nice to hear from another student who writes to pass the time. You however, hope to make it a career, so good luck! Thanks for the review!

**KPAAF and till next time!**

****


	6. Chapitre 6: You Have Something I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They, however, own my right leg…**

* * *

**Zantetzuken**

**Chaptire 6 – You Have Something I Need. Beast Boy vs. Velsper…**

The quiet night air surrounded the inhabitants of Jump City, the residents unaware of the ensuing battle to come. High atop a building, Velsper peered at the surroundings. He removed his cloak to get a better look, and his bright shiny mane of hair glistened in the moonlight. His pointy head with broad neck and shoulders symbolized his demonic heritage. His skin was red as the setting sun. Upon the middle of his forehead, was imbedded a large chunk of metal that stuck out like some malformed horn. Velsper's foreskin was wrapped around it, showing signs of his old wound healing and adjusting.

Velsper held the Zantetzuken in hand, and pondered over what to do now that the problem of his bane was taken care of.

"Toyoshi would have been the only one capable of using it properly to defeat me," he spoke to himself, "and the only one with a sign of response from the blade is that amateur green boy." He looked to the city. "This world can truly be mine now," he said, "so I should form it to my taste."

* * *

**Back at Titans Tower…**

The sound of the alarm awoke everyone out of their beds and to the main screen in the living room. Robin was the first to arrive, and activated the computer to find the disturbance. Robin was soon joined by Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"What's wrong now?" asked Cyborg.  
"Apparently there's something going on downtown," responded Robin, "I'll hook into one of the security camera down there."

Robin brought the downtown scene on the screen. A red humanoid swung a sword towards a building, splitting it in two. The building was collapsing when Robin switched the camera off.

Beast Boy was the first to respond. "Velsper!" he said with a growl.  
"What's he trying to accomplish?" asked Robin.  
"Whatever it is, we should hurry downtown to stop him," said Raven. The others agreed, and hurried downtown to the scene of the attack.

Velsper was seemingly enjoying his wonton destruction, as he slashed down two more buildings with a sense of demonic glee. His was rather disappointed however, that all he could find were empty business offices.

"Bah!" he exclaimed. "There's no fun in empty buildings. I need to find a few victims. After all, a demon is only as renowned as how many creatures they've made suffer."

"I'm going to have to cancel your so called 'fun' pal," exclaimed a voice.

Velsper turned to see the Teen Titans armed and ready to fight. Velsper examined them, and just scoffed. He planted the Zantetzuken into the ground and used it like a cane.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Are you five going to be the ones to stop me? Making this city my personal kingdom will be easier than I thought." Velsper turned to Beast Boy, and grinned with his pearly demon fangs.

"And you boy," he said to the changeling, "I thought you would have enough sense to leave me alone, seeing me defeat the priest effortlessly."  
"You have something I need, and I want it now," said Beast Boy in a calm voice. One could hear the spite hidden between the words.  
"Oh, we're going to play the polite hero eh? Very well and what if I refuse?"  
"Then my friends and I will kill you. Don't think we will show any mercy to a demon."

Velsper laughed. "Spoken like one who is a demon himself," he stated calmly. Velsper held up his gauntlets. "These were given to me by my father, a rather vicious demon prince in his own right. I doubt you'll find them in any tome, they're practically the oldest artifacts of the old millennium."

The gauntlets blue sapphires glowed menacingly, and out popped four shadows.

"Make sport of these children," commanded Velsper, "but leave the green one with the big mouth to me." The shadows attacked the Titans, and within seconds separated them from Beast Boy. Velsper approached Beast Boy, who growled and prepared to attack.

"Once I'm through with you, I'll will be the only being alive who can use Zantetzuken," said Velsper. "And with it, I will destroy Goemon's world, and mold a world just for me."

"I don't need the sword to beat you," shouted Beast Boy, and lunged towards Velsper as a mighty leopard. Velsper blocked Beast Boy's lunge with his arm, and flung him backwards, after which he swung Zantetzuken into the ground, splitting it towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly dodged out of the way of the coming fissure, and transformed into a gorilla. Beast Boy swung at Velsper with his meaty fist, and hit, causing Velsper to drop the sword. Velsper quickly recovered, and just before Beast Boy hit him with his other fist, grabbed it with his own.

The two grappled with each other for a while, both having great strength. However, Velsper's demon strength won over Beast Boy's primal strength, and Beast Boy soon found himself lifted and flung into a nearby building, creating a sizable dent in the wall.

Beast Boy was dazed, his vision blurring slightly from the shock of the impact. All he could see was a large red blur coming right at him. Suddenly he was slammed against the building again, and he roared with pain. Velsper kept the pain coming, as he started to punch Beast Boy in the gut rapidly. Beast Boy concentrated, and transformed into a small monkey, which caused Velsper's next punch to collide with the building. Beast Boy took to the offensive, and transformed into a rhino, and charged into Velsper's backside, causing a cringe of pain and frustration to exit the demon.

Beast Boy backed up to charge again, but when he did so, Velsper caught Beast Boy by his horn, and flung him down the street, his rhino body digging into the hard concrete as he skidded across it. The shock caused Beast Boy to change back to normal. Velsper walked over and grinned at his apparent victory.

"Well, guess you're all out of options boy," he said calmly. Velsper picked Beast Boy up by the throat and grasped him tightly, applying pressure to his neck. Beast Boy's breaths quickly turned into wheezes.

Beast Boy was starting to feel faint again, and he could see his vision failing. Beast Boy slowly closed his eyes, and soon seemed to pass out. Velsper just laughed, and looked at his newest victim like a rag doll.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's eyes, shot open, and had no pupils or dilation. Velsper quirked an eyebrow, curious as to what was happening to the green one. Beast Boy started transforming into a large creature, and batted away Velsper to the ground. Velsper, angry at this sudden turn, growled with pure rage. He turned to see his opponent upright, in his Primal form.

The Primal roared in pure chaos, and charged Velsper. The beast slashed at the demon, causing a great gnash to form across his red chest. Velsper roared in pain, but quickly slashed at the Primal, causing his own mark of blood.

At this point, the Titan's had managed to finish off Velsper's shadows, and returned to find the ensuing battle. Rather than jump to action, the four friends stood there in awe, as they watched the two colossi beat each other into pulp. They knew if one of them were foolish enough to interfere, they would be torn to shreds by the sheer aggression of the two combatants.

Several minutes passed, and the Primal and Velsper started to show signs of weariness. Velsper had a look in his eyes, one that showed both shock and joy. There were few creatures in the world that could fight a demon, let alone go toe-to-toe with one for so long. The Primal had no such complex thoughts, only the animalistic need to survive by any means necessary, and to the death if need be.

Velsper, in either his lapse of judgment, or because he was having too good of a time; failed to see Zantetzuken on the ground next to him. He picked it up, and charged at the Primal. The Primal just stood there in wait. At the last minute, the Primal leaped over Velsper's head, and punched him from behind.

Velsper eyes went wide, and he looked down to see a green furry fist coming out of his chest. The demon coughed up blood. The Primal pulled out his fist, and slowly Velsper went to his knees, and collapsed in a pile of flames, leaving only a trace of fine dust. The piece of Zantetzuken that was lodged in his head was on top of the dust, still as sharp as the day it was lodged into Velsper's head.

The Primal had calmed considerably, and soon transformed into Beast Boy, who then collapsed himself onto the dusty city streets. The Titans rushed over to help their friend, and bring him to the med lab back at the tower.

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy awoke as pain shot through his body. He found himself inside the tower's med lab, his friends smiling upon his awakening.

"Hi guys," he said weakly.  
"Hey BB," said Robin, "you feeling alright?"  
"I guess so, but man, I must have taken a beating. I'm sore all over."

Cyborg laughed at his friend's comment. "Well not many have a street brawl with a demon in the middle of downtown. You're pretty lucky that your Primal form managed to absorb a lot of punishment. However, you're going to need a couple of days for recovery."

"Until then, why don't you rest Beast Boy, you've earned it," said Starfire.  
"Thanks, I think that sounds good," said Beast Boy, and sighed in relaxation. Or as relaxed as Beast Boy could get anyway in his condition.  
"I thought you might like to rest with this," said Raven, and she held the Zantetzuken in its sheath in front of him.

Beast Boy, picked it up and nestled it under his arm. He stared at it, and a tear came to his eye. "Thanks Rae," choked out Beast Boy.

With that, the Titan's left the room, with Cyborg turning off the light. Beast Boy closed his eyes, only one thought in his head.

'Terra, I'm almost there…'

* * *

**"Thank You!" To The Following...**

**PoopyPenguin  
**My only reviewer, thank you for your support no matter what. I'm glad to know I've kept one reader, and that's enough to keep me writtng this story. Thanks again!

Only one reviewer that last time. I think I'm going to cry :(...Nah like I said, if one person reads this fic, then I'm satisfied.

**KPAAF**


	7. Chapitre 7: To Shatter Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do hold a hefty chuck of their stock…**

Well, here we are, the final chapter of Beast Boy's little journey. Though I didn't get as many readers on this one as I did with Final Trial, I still appreciate everyone who took the time to look it over. A big thank you to **PoopyPenguin** who has been here since day 1. This fic has taken me over three months to finish, and hopefully that won't be the case next time. So, without further ado, enjoy…

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – To Shatter Stone…I Will Fight For You Terra…**

It was dawn, and as the sun slowly rose over Jump City, the Tower stood empty. Everyone had a very important date today…

Terra's monument was washed by the little rays of light cracking through the walls so early in the morning. In the dimness of the room, Beast Boy approached the statue, his friends behind him in wait. Beast Boy halted in front of Terra's statue, and just started at it. After all the commotion the last few days, he was finally going to be able to keep his promise. After all, if there were any promises in this world worth keeping, this was certainly it.

Beast Boy inhaled deeply, and let his breath run heavy as he exhaled, as if to relieve all tension and doubt. He unsheathed Zantetzuken, and laid the sheath on the floor. He turned one last time to his friends, who showed their support in their own way. Starfire had created some small flags with pictures of Terra, and "Welcome back friend!" written on them. Cyborg held up his hands to show his fingers disconnected and crossed for good luck. Raven just sat there and nodded in acceptance. Robin had his thumb up for his friend's luck. Beast Boy smiled, and any doubt that he had, swiftly left his mind. This time, when Terra comes back, he won't be the only one happy to see her.

Beast Boy channeled his _ki_ as Toyoshi had instructed him to do so. The Zantetzuken glowed fiercely, showing the strong will of its wielder. Beast Boy swung Zantetzuken, and the blade's energy shot toward Terra. The energy ran across the statue down the middle vertically, and when it reached the back, the energy dissipated. Beast Boy looked with agony, as he waited for any sign that it worked. After a few minutes, a bright light shone from the cut the Zantetzuken made in the statue, and the two stone halves fell to the sides, showing a live girl inside. The girl's form collapsed to the floor, causing the all the Titans to rush toward her side.

Beast Boy looked pale as a Wight; was he too late? Cyborg quickly applied his technology, and scanned Terra's body. Cyborg put his head towards her chest to find any life signs, and he took a quick check for a pulse. After what seemed like an eternity to Beast Boy, Cyborg turned to his green friend.

Beast Boy didn't wait for a syllable from Cyborg. "Well? Is she ok! Was I too late!" he screamed frantically.

Cyborg put his arms on Beast Boy's shoulders to calm him, and waited until Beast Boy had stopped his verbal assault.

"BB, it's ok," he said, "from what I've gathered, she was in a state of suspended animation inside the rock. It probably happened because of her powers with rock or something. I say we take her to the med lab and wait for her to recover."

Cyborg started to pick her up, but Beast Boy had other ideas.  
"No," he said, "I'll do it."  
Beast Boy took Terra into his arms, and turned around to carry her back to the tower. As he left the cavern, a tear could be seen running down his cheek.

Back at the tower, Terra laid bedridden for several days, Beast Boy never taking a break from her side. The Titans were worried, but with the silence around the city lately, they figured they could let their friend be for the moment. It was a few days later, and the sun had set for the day. Beast Boy was starting to grow weary and his eyes drooped as he prepared for another night of sleep. However as he lay his head down, he felt vibration beneath his head.

Beast Boy shot up and stared at Terra, as her eyes struggled to open. Slowly but surely, her bright blue orbs were shown to the world for the first time in a long while. Terra lay there, and seemed to be unaware of her surroundings. However, she saw a figure of green standing over her, almost like an angel.

Terra's mouth opened. "Beast Boy?" she said weakly.  
At the sound of her voice, Beast Boy almost choked on his delight.  
"Yeah, welcome back Terra," he choked out.

Terra, upon her realization, shot up into his arms, bawling as loud as she could. Beast Boy just held her, and she would be this way until the next morning.

Robin, still up late as is his usual routine, heard the crying, and knew exactly what had transpired. Robin sighed in frustration, and in guilt.

"I've got a call to make…"

**

* * *

****The Following Day…**

Terra had asked to be alone for most of the day, and even Beast Boy obliged her. Terra had spent most of the day showering, and washing some clothes the Titans kept on stowaway for such occasions. By the time she finished, the evening had come, and Terra had decided to walk around the tower for old time's sake. She found herself at the living room, empty as everyone left to their own devices. Empty, except for Robin at the computer, who had just closed a window about something. Robin, his sixth sense kicking in, turned to see the young woman standing behind the sofa.

Robin managed a small smile. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"As well as one can feel I guess," replied Terra. "It's funny, I've been here before, but its like I'm here for the first time again."  
"I'm sure this is a lot to take in at once. Terra, do you remember anything?"

Terra walked around the sofa and took herself a seat. "I remember saying goodbye," she began, "I remember working for Slade. I know it might not mean much, but I'm still very sorry for all I've done to you and the others."

Robin decided to take a seat himself. "Having remorse always means something Terra. Still, you did do a lot of damage. By all means, I should have you taken by the authorities."

Terra chuckled at Robin, failing to see he was never joking about such things. "I don't suppose saying I'll never do it again is enough eh?"

"I believe you Terra, but no matter what you do right, it can't ever truly erase what you've done wrong," said Robin. "However, it doesn't mean you can never redeem yourself. When I thought there was no hope for me after becoming Slade's apprentice, my friends were there to prove me wrong."

Robin decided to get up and leave the room. "But for now," he said, "you just worry about recovering. And I mean it when I say, its good to see you again."

Terra smiled as Robin left the room. After which, Terra went towards the elevator, and hit the button for the garage. A few seconds later, she entered the garage to see Cyborg working on his pride-and-joy: his car. Cyborg gave a smile acknowledging Terra, and returned to his work.

"I see your car is as good as ever," said Terra, in an attempt to make small talk.  
"It's looking better than when you trashed it," he said, hoping to get across the point he was being playful. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and a frown came to Terra.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I'm sorry too," said Cyborg. "I wish things could have turned out differently. I can relate to what its like to lose everything you had. It happened to me a long time ago."

"It wasn't your fault, I made my bed, and I had to sleep in it."  
"Terra," asked Cyborg, "how did it happen? How were you able to put yourself in suspended animation?"  
"It," began Terra, "it happened just as the volcano was about to swallow me. I could hear a voice. It was quiet, and it was like the low rumble of the Earth itself. It was like the rocks and the ground were talking to me."  
"What did it say?" asked Cyborg.  
"It said 'you're safe. You will live on; trust us, because we're you.'"

Cyborg smiled, "I couldn't have put it better myself."  
"It was the one time I actually felt right having my powers. I felt like I was normal to have them," she said. "Have you ever felt that?"  
"Of course," said Cyborg, "I felt the same way as you for a while after my surgery. I felt like a freak, and I would never be normal again. Then I came to the Titans, and for the first time, it just felt right."  
"I'm glad I'm not alone then," said Terra.

"You never were Terra. Even if you didn't believe in yourself, there was someone else," said Cyborg, and finished with his car, he left the garage.

Starfire, seeing Cyborg leave the garage, entered to find Terra. The alien's signature smile came and she walked over to her friend.

"I heard you were up and about. I'm elated to see you well," said Starfire.  
"Thank you," said Terra, "were you really worried about me?"  
"Of course, you are my friend, I will worry about you. Of course I could never measure up to how much Beast Boy has fretted about your condition."

Terra looked a little pained, her gaze dropped to the floor. "Am I really worth worrying over like that?" she said aloud.

"You are feeling doubtful, yes?" said Starfire. "I've felt like that before, but every time I was proven wrong to feel so by my friends. I can remember coming here for the first time. I felt curious, but I also felt embarrassed to ask about anything I didn't understand. Titans Tower changed all that for me. Beast Boy and Cyborg are always there for an adventure, and they make me laugh. Raven is like my big sister, and I've felt what its like to be her, as she has me. And Robin, he's done the most of all. I can't imagine going anywhere without him."

Terra perked her head up after Starfire's little monologue. "You really care for him don't you Star?"

Star nodded her head, a blush coming to her face a little. "Yes," she said, "I do. I also think it's the same way for Beast Boy towards you." Starfire floated out of the room, for she decided to do something. Terra exited the garage and went back to the main halls of the tower.

As she was walking through them, she crossed the path of Raven. Terra jumped a little, and grew a little nervous.

"Uh Raven, hi," she said, and tried to walk past her.  
Raven had to ask, "Where are you going?"  
"Oh, nowhere, just walking," said Terra, and continued to walk away from the sorceress. Unfortunately for her, Raven materialized through the floor to appear right in front of her.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" she asked.  
"Why would you think I'm trying to avoid you?" said Terra nervously.  
"Fear, shyness, guilt, they're coming off of you in waves," said Raven calmly.  
Terra sighed in defeat. "Well I figured you wouldn't want to see me. I thought you were still mad," said Terra.

"No, I'm not," said Raven. "I was in the past, but I've put that aside. I've decided to let Beast Boy be the judge of your character, not me."  
"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, Beast Boy. Everyone keeps mentioning him. Why?"  
"I think you know why," said Raven matter-of-factly.

Terra slumped down on a nearby wall. Raven stood against the same wall, staring at Terra.

"I guess I do," she said. "Raven, have you ever thought about it? You know, with Beast Boy?"  
"Despite being weird, he is a young man, so of course I have. I've even pondered it with Robin. I've decided though they're not my type."  
"Hmm," said Terra, "do you think there's someone there for you?"  
"There's a saying in my dimension: 'The closet thing to a mate, is rape.'"  
"That's horrible."  
"Believe it or not, it's common practice among demons. I am half-demon after all," said Raven."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, I don't anymore. When I came to Titan's Tower, I tried to stay in the shadows. The more I stay here though, the more I'm inclined to join in. I do believe I will control my powers one day. I do believe I'm more than just an instrument of destruction. I do believe there's someone special just for me," said Raven, turning to Terra, "and you should believe in all those too."

"You're right," replied Terra, "I noticed that meeting with everyone here today has allowed me to reflect on myself. I really can't make up the past, but I can change the future. I just have to rely on those who already want to help." Terra stood up. "I need to see Beast Boy," she said.

"I think he's in his room getting ready for bed," said Raven.  
"Thank you," replied Terra.  
"No problem, now go and apply what you've learned today."

Beast Boy was in his room, reading his comics under a light. Suddenly, Terra had opened the room's door and entered.

"Terra," said Beast Boy," I thought you wanted to be alone today."

Terra walked up to Beast Boy, and turned off his lamp, leaving only the moonlight illuminating a section of the room.

"I did," she said, "but now I don't want to be alone ever again."  
And with that, she pressed her lips to his. Beast Boy would have practically jumped through the roof, but managed to return the kiss, until Terra parted from him.

"Terra," said Beast Boy, at a loss for words. Terra put a finger to his lips.  
"No more words Beast Boy," she said softly. "No more words."

**

* * *

****The Following Day…**

"I understand," said Robin, "I'll prepare her for your arrival." With that, he turned off the computer's communicator. Robin walked upstairs to Beast Boy's room, as he wanted to tell him. Robin opened the door to find him in bed, and Terra getting dressed. Robin quickly turned around.

"Terra, we need to have a talk," he said. "When you're done, wake Beast Boy and tell him to get breakfast. We have a meeting."

It was an hour later after everyone got up, and Robin had ordered everyone outside to greet their visitors. Like clockwork, a Javelin showed up according to their appointed time. The docking bay opened to find Batman and Green Lantern exiting the ship. Robin came up and greeted his father-figure, and the Lantern. Batman wasted no time, and approached Terra.

"Come, its time to go," said the Dark Knight to the young woman.  
Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "go, where's Terra going?"

"We're incarcerating her on the Watchtower until we feel she can be trusted to live on Earth again."

"What!" shrieked Beast Boy, "After all she's gone through; you're just going to cage her like an animal?" Batman didn't oblige Beast Boy with an answer, and this caused Beast Boy to charge in anger. Green Lantern used his ring to contain Beast Boy.

"She'll be given good food, water, and clothing. She'll be treated to counsel by Martian Manhunter. She'll be trained by the best in the League," said Batman, approaching Beast Boy, who seemed to calm down with everything he said. "Does that sound like a 'caged animal' to you?"

Upon hearing their intentions, Beast Boy was freed and he took some time to take a couple deep breaths. "Will I get to see her? Even just for a visit?"

"Usually we can't risk it," interjected the Lantern, "but from what we heard about your relationship and what transpired last night, I don't see the harm in arranging some visitations," and he flashed a wink at Beast Boy.

"At what happened last…" said Beast Boy, and his face became flushed. "How did you…?" he turned to Raven, who just shook her head.  
"Sorry Beast Boy, but if you're going to do something like that in the Tower, you've got to expect me to sense it."  
Beast Boy groaned. 'Great, now I'm in for a lecture when we're done here,' he thought.

With the business arranged, Batman and the Lantern entered the Javelin, with Terra close in tow.

Terra turned around to meet Beast Boy one more time.

"Beast Boy, please think about me, ok?" she asked.  
"Of course I will. I love you Terra, I'll think about you always."  
"Well then," she said quietly, "goodbye."  
"It's not goodbye. It's 'till we meet again," said Beast Boy, and with one last kiss, Terra entered the Javelin. The Javelin then rose to exit the atmosphere.

Beast Boy stood there staring until the ship was out of site. He felt Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright Beast Boy?" Robin asked his friend.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy quietly, "after waiting so long to free her. What's the harm in waiting some more? I will wait until the end of time if that's how long it takes." With Terra in mind, Beast Boy walked shoulder-to-shoulder with Robin inside the Tower.

**_The End_**

_

* * *

__Look into my eyes you will see  
__What you mean to me  
__Search your heart, search your soul  
__When you find me there you'll search no more  
__Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Look into your heart you will find  
__There's nothing there to hide  
__Take me as I am, take my life  
__I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
__Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
__I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love  
__And no other could give more love  
__There's nowhere unless you're there  
__All the time, all the way_

_(Look into your heart baby)_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
__I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
__Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
__Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do, Ohhh, I do it for you _

"_**Everything I do, I do it for You" by Bryan Adams**_

* * *

Well, that's it. I got it done. What did you think? I must say I never have thought so hard just to pull out a chapter. I was up until 1 in the morning thinking it through (and I had school in the morning too!) Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, and I do hope that whatever **SsjEasterBunny and Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** are up to, they'll find a way to find this fic...

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

**PoopyPenguin  
**Don't get mad at SSj, he's probably just busy with scouts and his new girlfriend (lucky bastard! Why must I remain single!)  
Anyways, I believe you're the only one to review every chapter, and for that I thank you deeply. Someone here really likes me :).

**Lee  
**Thanks for liking the story, ever though you're not a big fan of Terra/BB. As for the question you asked me, "One-Strike" or "Iijutsu" is similar to "Bouto-Jutsu" in the fact that they require a lot of speed and initial concentration (you know, as to where to strike and waiting for the moment to do so). Other that that I have to real details to give out. Ask your local sensei! That's what they're there for!

**KPAAF and Till Next Time!**


End file.
